Le Traumatisme d'une Nuit
by Gui40
Summary: Cette nuit restera à jamais gravée dans ma mémoire. Je sens encore l'intensité de la douleur parcourant l'intégralité de mon corps, la froideur du sol, le souffle de cette horrible sorcière contre ma peau, la lame fine tailladant mon bras pour y graver mon juste rang. [...] OS. Il n'y a pas plus de violence que dans la saga.


**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à toutes et à tous !**

 **Je vous présente ici, un nouvel OS que j'ai eu envie de vous faire partager, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Le Rating T est uniquement dû au choc émotionnel de la scène, mais la violence ne dépasse pas celle déjà présente dans l'histoire originale. Si vous n'avez pas lu ou vu Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort, il y a des spoilers.**

 **Disclaimer : La saga Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'y rapporte appartient à J.K Rowling.**

 **Et n'hésitez pas à laisser un review pour me faire part de vos avis et commentaires.**

 **Merci et bonne lecture ! ;)**

* * *

 **Le Traumatisme d'une Nuit :**

Cette nuit restera à jamais gravée dans ma mémoire. Je sens encore l'intensité de la douleur parcourant l'intégralité de mon corps, la froideur du sol, le souffle de cette horrible sorcière contre ma peau, la lame fine tailladant mon bras pour y graver mon juste rang. Lorsque la douleur devient insoutenable, vous n'avez plus qu'une seule hâte, que tout se termine. La mort devient une lueur au bout du couloir sombre dans lequel vous êtes plongé.

Lorsque les Raffleurs nous sont tombés dessus, je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer les conséquences qu'aurait cette capture. Je vois encore l'œil menaçant de cet homme et celui gourmand de Fenrir Greyback figé sur moi. Dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais certainement figuré sur la liste de ces victimes. Aurait-ce été mieux ou pire ? Impossible de le dire. J'imagine que le poids de la bête s'écrasant sur vous, le sang chaud coulant sur votre peau et les crocs déchirant votre chair doivent être bien pires que ce dont est capable Bellatrix Lestrange. Ou peut-être que la violence est telle qu'on ne la sent plus.

Quand nous avons été amenés jusqu'au manoir des Malefoy, je n'imaginais pas devenir la cible de Bellatrix. Mais lorsqu'elle comprit que l'épée de Gryffondor était dans mon sac, son inquiétude et sa crainte la transformèrent en un véritable démon. Elle voulait que je parle, que je lui révèle ce qu'on lui avait dérobé. Elle était dans un tel état de fureur qu'elle refusait de me croire quand je lui disais que nous n'étions jamais entrés dans sa chambre forte. Et à ce moment-là, c'était pourtant vrai.

Les sortilèges de tortures me frappaient les uns après les autres. Il est difficile voire impossible de décrire la douleur exacte que l'on ressent lorsqu'on en est victime. Le sortilège Doloris est une création diabolique. Il ne provoque aucune lésion, aucune blessure physique, simplement une intense douleur dans le corps de la victime. Il symbolise le simple désir de son utilisateur de faire souffrir l'autre Votre corps semble brûler de l'intérieur. Votre sang parait devenir un fluide brulant circulant dans vos veines. D'autres fois, vous avez l'impression que des milliers de lames percent votre peau en même temps. Votre tête semble prête à exploser. Vos bras s'engourdissent et vos jambes se tordent. Vos muscles se contractent. C'est comme si une bulle se compressait sur vous jusqu'à vous étouffer.

Mais au-delà des sensations sur votre corps, la souffrance est surtout morale. La douleur vous accapare totalement. Vous ne pensez plus qu'à ça. Tout le reste s'évapore comme de la fumée. Vous oubliez pourquoi vous êtes là, pourquoi vous vous battez, pourquoi vous devez résister. Le temps est une notion qui disparait de votre esprit. Les secondes deviennent interminables et lorsque vous pensez que tout est fini, la douleur reprend de plus belle toujours avec la même intensité. A ce moment, la mort apparaît comme une délivrance. Vous n'espérez plus qu'une chose : que votre adversaire en finisse une fois pour toute.

Toutefois, même si le sortilège Doloris avait toujours été son arme de prédilection, Bellatrix Lestrange ne se serait jamais limiter à cela. Elle se devait de me rappeler de manière radicale quel était mon rang. Cette inscription reste gravée dans ma peau. Elle est là pour me rappeler à quel point je suis indigne pour la communauté des sorciers. Ces mots inscrits au poignard sont faits pour rester. Pour me rappeler durant toute ma vie ce que je suis à leurs yeux.

Bellatrix Lestrange n'est plus, mais son visage ne s'effacera jamais de mon esprit, pas plus que les mots « sang-de-bourbe » ne s'effaceront de mon bras. Dans les instants qui suivent, vous minimisez l'expérience. Ça va déjà mieux. Après tout, vous êtes en vie. Mais les nuits deviennent de plus en plus difficiles. Vous revoyez sans cesse le visage de votre agresseur. La douleur se rappelle à vous comme une obsession. Et l'inscription sur votre peau semble plus nette qu'avant. Je pensais être courageuse et forte lorsque ce moment apparaissait comme un épisode parmi tant d'autres. C'était faux. Ce n'était que le début du traumatisme.

Alors, vous pensez que vous n'en sortirez pas. Que vous êtes condamné à vivre avec cette sensation. Cette sensation d'avoir été Sali et blessé. Mais cette blessure reste surtout morale, elle ne se voit pas. Elle ne s'efface pas non plus. Les remèdes ne vous soulagent pas. Puis avec le temps, la vie reprend son cours. L'horrible expérience refait surface dans votre esprit de temps à autre, mais peu à peu vous parvenez à faire abstraction. Viens alors le moment où vous décidez de vous prendre en main et de rebondir. Vous pouvez alors envisager votre avenir avec confiance.

L'expérience ne s'efface pas, elle reste en vous. Les sensations, les bruits, le froid, la douleur, la souffrance, le visage de l'agresseur, vous ne les oubliez pas. Mais à présent, ils ne vous détruisent plus, ils vous endurcissent.

Hermione salua son auditoire. Elle vit sur le visage des jeunes étudiants qui l'avaient écoutée qu'ils avaient été touchés par ces paroles. Ils avaient tous quatorze ans et avaient eu la chance de grandir dans une période de paix, contrairement à elle. Mais leur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal avait estimé qu'il était nécessaire de leur faire comprendre de quoi les forces obscures étaient capables au sommet de leur puissance. Hermione eut un sourire en quittant la salle de classe. Qui mieux que le survivant pouvait enseigner la défense contre les forces du mal ?

* * *

 **J'espère que cet OS vous aura plu. Je ne suis pas pleinement satisfait du titre mais il en faut bien un. Au sujet du Rating, je l'ai mis suffisamment haut dans le doute mais à mon sens, cet OS ne me semble pas plus violent que le livre d'origine qui est tout public.**

 **Je réponds au review des utilisateurs enregistrés par message privé et pour les anonymes je répondrais ici dessous au fur et à mesure. Merci d'avance.**


End file.
